Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Medusa is a boss and summon in Granblue Fantasy, and part of Tier 1 Summons, alongside Twin Elementals, Nezha, Macula Marius, Dark Angel Olivia, and Apollo. She is also part of "Primal Pals" alongside Nezha, Satyr, and Baal. Although she'd be the last to admit it, this primal beast savors her time with her primal pals. However, an unexpected encounter with a young girl takes her down unexpected paths — is there room in this primal beast's heart to grow from a new experience? Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Medusa, Beloved Serpentess, Sweet Sorceress, Sorceress with a Petrifying Gaze Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: More than thousands of years old Classification: Primal Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in her true form), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in her true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Summoning (Primals can summon monsters), Aura, Hair Manipulation, Energy Projection, Petrification, Power Nullification (Can petrify the use of special attacks and seal skills), Status Effect Inducement, Limited Instinctive Reaction (Capable of automatically counterattacking when getting attacked), Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction, Animal Manipulation (Can control Medusiana, a giant snake), Flight, Poison Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Reflects 40% of the attack with Eyes Only For You), Possible Rage Power, Damage Reduction, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Primals and other people), Earth Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Via Paralyzing Bite), Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can quiet violent rage), Soul Manipulation (Can ease tormented souls), Resistance to Petrification (Naturally immune to petrification), Power Nullification (Wasteland Crest can't be removed), Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Poison Manipulation (Has high debuff resistance, which includes all of these effects) Attack Potency: Planet level (Threatens the entire sky with her gaze which refers to the planet itself) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (As part of Primal Pals, she should be comparable to other members like Baal) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Took hits from the crew after they fought Yggdrasil Omega) Stamina: Very high. Comparable to Athena who searched for Medusa for entire decade and Primals can activate their abilities for years. Range: Planetary (Can reach the entirety of the sky) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Primals are extremely old and skilled in combat but doesn't know much about the world. She is alienated about the ways of mortals thus doesn't know about the ways of the sky realm. Weaknesses: Weak to Wind based attacks. She can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. Her being abstract is only applicable when her power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Extremely playful and cocky. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Summons Category:Snakes Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Hair Users Category:Energy Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Rage Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Earth Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 5